Vibrating screen machines for use in the mineral processing industries are commonly used to separate minerals such as coal or ores by size, usually after crushing. The apparatus generally comprises RHS or boxed I-beam cross members spacing apart a pair of side walls. The cross members support a screen panel assembly of spaced apart screen support members for supporting the ends of modular screen inserts and intermediate stringer members mounting the screen support members to the cross members. The side walls are further interconnected by an upper box-section cross beam which serves as a mount for exciter units. The upper end of the assembly includes a feed box that doubles as a further cross member. The screen panel may be flat or may be curved to form a so-called banana screen.
Known intermediate members are subject to wear and failure during use of the screening apparatus. Clip rails are used to connect screen panels to the screen panel support members. These clip rails are subject to wear and potentially damage. This risk may be higher at end joins of adjacent clip rails due to differential movements between the ends.